What Vexes All Men
by mwmsangel
Summary: Cutler/OC. Another girl from our world falls into the pirates world, but hopefully with a bit of a twist. Starts off a bit funny, but should hopefully still be enjoyable
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! So yeah, this is my first fan fic and I hope you all like it (or at least don't' hate it anyways, lol.) I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and of course – I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean or have any affiliation with Disney, except that I love Disney, but yeah.

Chapter One

Amia was in a longboat, at least that's what she believed this boat thing was called. Funny though, she couldn't remember exactly why she was there. Then she saw him lying next to her. 'Oh... now I remember," she slyly thought. HER Cutler Beckett was looking at her with very uncharacteristic love eyes and completely bare chested..

"Hello, dear,' he cooed, handing her a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

Amia picked one up, "Mmm.." she hummed as she took a bite out of this totally non-Caribbean delight. As she was savoring the overly-intense taste, she felt's Beckett's fingertips making circular patterns on her forearm.

"I must say I do enjoy the taste of your skin," he smirked, leaning over and nibbling and kissing her shoulder, making Amia giggle and blush sheepishly.

"Oh, Amia," he whispered into her shoulder.

"Amia," he murmmered again, though this time his voice sounded a bit higher and for some reason had a strange accent to it.

"Amia, AMIA!!" she heard a very distinct feminine voice this time.

"Whhhatt…" Amia said groggily at the sound of her name. She was a little more then upset at having her wonderful dream of a completely uncharacteristic Cutler Becket and herself sailing in a dinghy half dressed over a bowl of Chocolate Strawberries.

"Amaryllis Cervantes if you don't wake up and get downstairs soon you're going to be in trouble!"

"COMING MOM!" Amia half yelled half mumbled into her pillow. However, Amia had no inclination of removing herself from the tangle of blankets, sheets, and fluffy pillows, even though she knew that when her mom used her full name she meant business.

Oh that dreadful name, how Amia hated the full usage of it. She had been bequeathed it by some dead wealthy and uptight ancestor. Her pops didn't really like the name either. her dad wanted to give her the Cervantes family name of Gabriella (which Amia thought was much more normal and much more her.) But no, mom got her way, specially since there was more of her mom's family in the actual delivery room.

She turned over and stared up at her bare ceiling and equally bare room. She loved her mom, but it was tiresome sometimes, especially when she acted as though she was back at home in the Caribbean with her family's money.

'Ugh, I shouldn't be so hard on her, after all, one of the smartest things she ever did was marry dad and then have me.' Amia tucked her hands behind head and chuckled. It was such a strange thing to think about. Twenty one years ago, her mom - a woman of good fortune and of military family decides to visit her brother in California only to stay here and be swept off her feet by an illegal Mexican immigrant whose family was poor as dirt. It didn't help her mom's family like her Papa more that he was 10 years older then her. They were exact opposites, him, a dark poor Mexican and having to work for everything since he was a youngin while she was a light skinned (Thanks to the Spanish blood), spoiled princess of sorts who usually depended on her Papa's money and her brothers for most of her single life.

"Amia, what in the world are you doing?" Amia was startled out of her daydreams by her mom's voice outside her door.

"Hey mammy," Amia smiled, hoping that her mom was in a good mood this morning. Her mother hadn't been in one for the last week. Traveling back to Puerto Rico, matter of fact traveling anywhere always set her mom on edge. Amia's mother, Esperanza Ramirez Cervantes, poked her head in and scowled.

"Ay mijita! What are you doing?! We leave for the airport in about an hour and a half and your not even showered and dressed-'

"Mama, don't worry, I showered last night 'member?" Amia smirked while pulling off her warm covers to get up.

Her mother sighed, "Ok, but are you ready? You don't even look like you've got your backpack together-"

"Ay Mama chill," she said getting up and kissing her mom on the cheek, "we're going to make it on time, we're going to get on that plane, and we're going to have a good family time, okay?" Amia reassured her mom as she got up and grabbed the clothes hanged on her door. "I'm gonna go and wash my face right now, okay" Amia kissed her mom's cheek and walked into the bathroom.

"Ay Amia, what am I going to do with you," her mother scolded lightly, "And are you sure you want to be wearing that when you get off the plane to see your grandparents?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Amia said. She looked at the outfit she had picked out. It was her best pair of dark blue jeans and a cream with red and pick markings mine-tube dress.

"It's just a bit scandalous looking, not to mention strange that you are going to wear a dress with pants," Esperanza said.

Amia rolled her eyes, "It's fine mom, now go so I can clean up and get ready." Both ladies sighed at each other and then smiled.

"Ok, so, cereal for breakfast?" her mom asked.

"mmm.. Ok, OH! And a poptart too please," Amia asked, giving her mom the infamous puppy dog eyes and then yelling from the bathroom, "THANK YOU MOMMY!"

'yeah yeah…' Amia heard her mom say on the other side of the bathroom door.

After washing her face, she pulled her hair back and fixed her bangs to go to one side. "Wahla! Beautifully decent!" she chuckled to herself. Afterward she slipped her clothes on and to top the ensemble (and make it look none to strange) she wrapped a ridiculously large black belt around her waste atop of her dress. _'There, almost done, but before I finish, it's BREAKFAST TIME!!' _

**Half an hour later – **

"Yum mom, Gracias!" Amia thanked her mom as she put her bowl in the sink and downed the last bit of orange juice that was left in her glass.

"Good mijita, now run upstairs and get your backpack and stuff while I wash up," Her mom replied, "oh, here's your tea, hurry and drink it, it was getting cold."

'Mmm.. warm Tazo goodness…' Amia thought as she grabbed the porcelain tea cup from her mom and sat back at the table next to her dad After seeing her fave, Cutler Beckett, continuously drinking from those beautiful cups, Amia had gone to a antique store and decided she wanted her own set. Of course, since it was an antique store they weren't cheap so she tried to be extra careful with them.

Amia looked over at her dad, "apa, por que no vas a ir con nostros," she asked in her broken Spanish.

Her dad was sitting over his breakfast of chorizo and eggs, watching the Futbol (soccer) game on television and turned to her with his big bushy eyebrows furrowed together. "mijita, tu sabes que no me gusta ir para aya." Her dad hated the climate, and he also didn't like the fact that he couldn't get his tortillas and frijoles (beans) when he wanted. In that sentiment, Amia agreed, the cuisine in Puerto Rico wasn't what she was use to and at times took her taste buds a whole week to get situated.

Amia pouted for a moment but smiled up when her dad leaned over to giver her a whiskery kiss on her cheek, "Te Quiero mijita, I will miss you," (I love you sweetheart, english part should have heavy accent sounding like "I w-e-ll m-e-ss cho)

"I'm gonna miss you too apa," she said as she leaned over and gave her dad a big hug.

After drinking half of her tea, Amia plopped her pops a kiss on the forehead and carefully jogged up the stairs, into her room. _'Alright, now lets look at the list.'_ One of the few things her mom let her put up on her wall was a small sized white board where Amia puts her lists of things to do and get done. She scanned it for all the items she needed for the plane ride into the Caribbean. She sipped the last bits of her tea as she mentally checked. '_Large backpack, check. Extra pair of clothes in case the airline loses our luggage, check. Cash for water bottles at the airport. Check. My mini Notebook/Quotebook, hmm.. OH! Under mattress, check. Ipod, check. Small packages of fruit snacks, peanuts, and saltwater taffy, yum, check. Travel guide, check. Pair of flip flops and converses squished tightly in a ziplock bag, check. Sun block… gonna get from the bathroom when I finish my make up, ALRIGHT!'_

After making sure those things were off her list, Amia ran into the bathroom to grab the sun block and apply a small amount of eyeliner and lip gloss on to her face.

'_And now, the Cu De Gras.'_ Amia walked back to her room and shoved her makeup back into her very full backpack. She sat on her bed and opened the dresser drawer and rummaged for her necklace. She pulled out a rough lucking cord and dangling on it was a large gold coin.

'_Can't go anywhere without my replica!_' It was the replica coin from the first Pirates movie, the only useful and thoughtful gift her ex-boyfriend had given her.

'_The boy got lucky on this one,'_ Amia chuckled to herself. Amia tied the necklace around her neck twice, so that it was more of a chocker rather then having the medallion hang low which was how she usually wore it. She then zipped up her backpack, grabbed a khaki colored mini-jacket to protect her arms from the cold, jogged downstairs, humming 'He's a pirate,' and totally excited to be going back to visit in the Caribbean with her mom.

**13 hours later – Luis Munoz Marin Airport**

"Mom, relax- slow down!" Amia was stressing as her mom was practically running down the stairs trying to find the way to the luggage carousel.

"Come on Amia, your Uncle and grandparents are waiting for us outside," her mom said as giddily as a 45 year old woman was able to. After wrestling off their luggage from the carousel, getting everything checked by the luggage clerk at the exit, Amia was forced to wrestle her way out of a 5 person stronghold hug. Amia loved her family, especially her grandparents, but boy did they know how to choke the breath out of a person with hugs.

"Mar-Mar!" Amia turned to see her 17 year old cousin Marucha squealing at her and running full speed for a jump hug. _'Oh crap!_' Amia thought as she braced herself for the coming onslaught.

WHAM! "OUCH Mary," Amia laughed as she toppled over. Amia and Marucha hadn't seen each other for 5 years, and while they were 3 years apart in age they were very close, except in style. While Amia was more eccentric with her clothing taste, Marucha was very sensible and preppy.

"OH MY GOD! I've missed you so much!" Marucha squealed.

"OK- can't breath Mary, you're sitting on my stomach."

"Oh, sorry," Marucha scooted off and helped her cousin to sit up next to her.

"And hey, don't call me Mar-Mar in public, besides, it doesn't make sense anymore now that you can say my name," Amia joked. Then in the fashion that girl do the began to talk quickly with lots of squealing and summarizing of any recent exciting events since the last time they talked.

"So you're not with that jerkface anymore? Good, he was a total Goober," Marucha stated, "The only good thing he ever did was buy you that," pointing at her cousin's neck.

Amia laughed "Yeah, I'm not with him anymore, hey, when's Tia Marguerite's plane coming in?"

"In like an hour, she's the last one in for today," Marucha spoke excitedly.

"Yeah you lucky ass, you've already been here for two days, so you know what's on the agenda for the next three days right?" Amia joked and on cue they both said, "We're going to lie on the beach and drink rum!"

Marucha then got that 'lightbulb going on look' "Oh my god I totally forgot!" Amia knew to be worried, cause whenever Marucha's face turns from light bulb to mischievous it means they both might be getting in big time trouble.

"Oh uh, what is it," Amia asked warily.

"You'll NEVER guess what I did!"

"Well what then, you know I hate it when people make me guess?"

Marucha turned her head to make sure none of the relatives where listening in and leaned in closer to Amia "We went to Launa Aldena yesterday."

Marucha's hairs on her neck prickled upward, "uh-oh, what did you do?"

"Well, you know how grandma and all the family say people there do lots of black magic and voo-doo, there," Marucha grin grew bigger.

"Oh please tell me you didn't bother the people there about that," Amia faked a laugh, "you and I both know it's just a small city where they have lots of poor artists and dancers, we looked it up on that webe-"

"I Know I know, but are family wouldn't lie yenno-"

"Uh, yeah. They would, anyways if there is stuff like that you shouldn't go messing around wi-"

"Shush and let me finish!" Marucha frowned. Amia grudgingly sat back against the column that was behind her, worry but curiosity also set in. "Okay, so I managed to escape from my mom after about half an hour, yenno to go and explore. Anyways, I was just walking around when this kid comes rushing up to me and starts speaking in French." Marucha's eyes were all lit up in excitement, "Well I told him I didn't speak French and asked if he spoke Spanish or some English. So the kid nods his head and says "This way, this way." So I followed him-"

" YOU FOLLOWED-" Amia began to yell but hushed her voice at the strange looks she got from her family and passerbys.

"Todo is okay?" There grandmother asked them.

"Si Abuela, estamos bien," Marucha replied nervously. She shot a look at Amia who grunted at her cousin.

"Does she know about this?" Amia frowned.

"Of course she does, she's the one who found me, she BOXED my ears for goodness sake, and seriously, who still boxes peoples ears, I was like deaf for 10 minutes, okay" Marucha said as she rubbed her earlobes.

"Alright," Marucha changed the subject, squealing excitedly, "Ok, so we walk for like 10 minutes and this kid takes me to this like hovel looking thing. And you know I'm sorta like wait, don't go into strange people's places, right? Well the kid starts pulling on my hand and tells me, she wants to see you Marucha-"

"The kid KNEW your name!?"

"Yes, hush," Marucha gave her cousin a firm look. "So of course that really freaked me out but for some reason, a lapse of judgment, I went inside the place with the kid and there was this woman, and dude, she had the whole voo-doo lady thing going on, she had loads of things strewn all over the place hanging from the ceiling and everything, just like in Pirates when they go see Tia Dalma."

"So I'm freaking out and start to back out when she says 'Come here child,' and I slowly walk forward. 'No need to fear me, I means you no 'arm.' So I was like ok and I sat down on the opposite side of the table. She then says 'I knows you was wanting to see me Marucha, and I have need to see you and your cousin Amaryllis.'

Amia began to freak out "You so better be fucking with me, dude-"

"Wait, so then I go 'how do you know my name and my cousins name?" and she replies "That is not 'mportant, for we have no time, I have need to see your cousin, but that is not possible, do not ask me any questions, do you care for your cousin" she asked me and of course I said yes. "Good, now give this too her," and so she pulls this like little leather bag out of one of her pockets in her skirt and puts it in my hand and says, "Tell her to wear it, it will keep her safe, for she is to be going on a far away journey where it will 'elp 'er.' I asked her where you were going but instead of answering me she gave me these hoop earrings, "wear these, for it will be the only way to communicate wit' her, DO NOT lose either of 'em." She then stopped and looked as if she was listening really hard for something. "hide them, put them away" she finally says so I shoved them in my purse and opened my mouth to ask something when Abuela comes in through the door. Boy, I've never seen her so mad, she started screaming things in Spanish and dragged my ass out of there." Marucha finished.

"Oh wow dude, you're lucky," Amia glared.

"Why?" Marucha asked.

"Because if I was grandmother I would have beaten your ass RAW for doing something so stupid-"

"Okay Okay, I got yelled at enough by the famila I don't need you telling me off too," Marucha scowled as she pulled a small black leather pouch from her gigantic white purse, "by the way, here's the thing,"

Amia stared at it "Are you seriously crazed or something?"

"NO! anyways you should totally wear it - whatever it is," Marucha replied with an eager look on here face.

"You haven't looked to see what was inside? Hey, I don't see you wearing the earrings she gave you."

"That's because I was waiting for you dorkus," her cousin mumbled.

Amia rolled her eyes and stared hard at the pouch, wondering if she should go along with all this stuff. After mulling it over for a few seconds, thinking there wasn't any harm in opening the bag and taking a peek. She pulled the drawstrings open and dumped the item inside onto the floor.

"Oh wow-" Marucha gasped, "That's pretty!"

Laying there on the floor was an anklet, a silver chain with a brilliant small blue stone in the center of it. "God Mar Mar that's gorgeous, put it on!"

"What? Right, so whatever kind of spell or curse or whatever she put on it will effect me," Amia sarcastically said, "uh-uh, I'm not dim, who knows what could be on this."

"Oh come on, she said it was for your protection" Marucha said. She looked alittle bit nervous to say the next part, "and.. I don't know, for some reason I trusted her-"

"Abuela didn't."

"Abuela's old school catholic. She doesn't like any of that stuff," Marucha replied as she picked up the bauble and held it in her hand. "I wonder why though, I mean it's creepy sometimes the way she just knows things about people. You got that from her you lucky sod," Marucha grunted.

"Oh come on, that's just dumb luck," Amia fired back with a frown cause she knew her cousin would keep insisting until she put it on.

"Please," Marucha pleaded with those sad puppy dog eyes that Amia first taught her how to use back when they were youngins, "and if you don't like you can just take it right back off."

Amia sighed, "fine fine." Amia took the anklet from her cousin and undid the clasp. She pulled up her right pant leg and wrapped the pretty piece around her ankle.

"whoa that thing is pretty," Marucha said.

"Yeah it is," Amia mumbled, "C'mon I have to use the bathroom." Amia grabbed her backpack pack and purse and they both stood up, "Hey mom, we're gonna go use the bathroom kay?" Both girls stood up and walked towards the entrance to the airport luggage pick up.

After a tiny misunderstanding with the guard, they finally got directions to the closest woman's bathroom.

"Oh, much better," Amia was walking out of the bathroom arm and arm with Marucha, "Hey, how is this heat affecting you? I LOVE it."

"Dude, Virginia right now is TWICE as humid-"

Both girls stopped as they heard a muffled yell. They looked into one of the long alleyways they had crossed to get to the bathroom to see some poor guy getting mugged by three thugs.

"Oh shit, HELP" Marucha screamed before Amia could shut her up. The thugs looked up to see them.

'_Shit._' "RUN!" Amia yelled at her cousin, as the thugs dropped the guy they had been mugging and started towards them. Unfortunately it had began to rain so while Marucha dodged the puddle in front of them, Amia slipped and fell hard

"C'mon!" Marucha grabbed at her cousin to help her up so they could both start running. The three thugs were gaining speed and were almost up to them.

"HELP HELP!" Both girls screamed as they got into the clearing where the security guard and there family was. The people around the door of the luggage area turned and saw the three thugs chasing them. Marucha's dad, their Uncle Julio, and the security guard started running and yelling for them.

'Oh shnap,' Amia thought as once again she felt her foot slip out from under her and felt her ankle twist painfully as she landed. "Marucha GO!" she pushed her cousin to keep running away. The thugs had caught up to Amia, 'I knew I shouldn't have put on the stupid anklet' she thought as one of them grabbed her by the hair. The other two thugs decided to run, but the one who was holding her hair was not so nice as to just let go and shoved her head into the cement before he started on his own retreat. The force of impact made Amia blackout and as the world around her started to fade, noticed a very strange blue light edging around her vision, and then all went dark.

- - - - - - - - - -

So how was it? Leave a review! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a few days if my courses and homework don't get in the way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter Two, enjoy.

Chapter 2

"owww…." Amia moaned softly as she slowly came into consciousness. Her head felt as if it had split in half and she was very uncomfortable. She was very warm yet sopping wet which she figured was because of the rain water she fell in, but instead of that moist rain smell, her nose picked up sea water on herself. Amia didn't want to open her eyes, and simply laid there on… sand?

"What the -?" Amia opened one eye slowly, for the sun beat down on her and she could definitely feel a significant pounding on the left side of her head and a more throbbing pain around her ankles.

Amia sat up quickly, a bit too quickly because the dizziness forced her to lie back down, but lying down gave her a moment to take in her situation. _Oh my god, I'm on a frickin beach, with most likely a major concussion, bleeding away, what is going on?_ Amia sighed and slowly raised herself up to look at her surroundings.

_Alright, obviously I'm on some sort of island, not PR any more I guess, but how did that happen? Hmm.. Okay, pretty blue water_. Amia turned her head to look back, _dense tropical foliage to my back complete with Palm Trees... oh crap_. Amia had just looked at where her head laid, the sand seeped in what she could only presume was her blood. She put her hand up to her head and winced as she felt a cut but a much more major bump on the left side of her forehead. _Oh man, that connection with the pavement was pretty narly_. After gently examining her forehead with her fingertips, she took inventory of the rest of her body. Her muscles felt over used as if she'd gone through an extreme workout. Her hair was twisted and knotted and she didn't smell too lovely either. Her clothes were dirty and torn in many different places. _It's like I'm some sort of hobo!_

Amia sighed and decided to throw off her jacket and wriggle out of her jeans to get a better look at herself. There were bruises all along her arms and legs, from what she couldn't come up with; and she didn't even have to move it to realize something was wrong with her ankle. It was either sprained or twisted and was going to be a bother no matter what she did. She checked her right leg and realized that something was definitely wrong.

Where the sliver anklet she had put on seemed to have seared into her leg right above the ankle. _Oh my god, I knew I should never have put that stupid thing on, I bet that's why I'm stuck here_. Amia lifted up her leg to take a better look. While the silver had become more of a tattoo design with a silver ink, the blue stone was hard and appeared to protrude slightly from her skin. The skin itself was hardened around it, making it impossible to try and pop it out like a pimple unless she wanted to cut out a large chunk of flesh. _Bloody brilliant._

As she sat there on the sand staring at her jeans she had thrown to the side she noticed a bulge that was in her jean pocket. _CELL PHONE_! Her hand shot into her pocket and flipped it open. "please oh please – oh crap," she mumbled. The top of the screen said Network Searching, meaning that wherever she was she couldn't get any reception. _I guess I'm lucky the stupid thing still works._She sighed, turning the cell phone off. 'Hey, is that? SHWING!!' Amia thought joyfully as she spotted her backpack out of the corner of her eye about 10 feet away.

"I guess they decided to not steal it?" Amia still had no idea where she was, but hey at least she had some supplies with her. She crawled over to her bag trying not to put to much pressure on her sore ankle._At least I have this_. She unzipped her bag and grabbed one of her water bottles she bought on the plane. She took a large gulp and then after dusting off the sand that was stuck to her hand, she put a little bit into it to splash her face with. After grabbing one of her small bags of Honey Roasted peanuts, she lied back down and stared up at the sky contemplating her situation.

She knew something was very wrong, since after one gets attacked people don't usually leave the attacked person lying on a beach somewhere on the island. She knew she wasn't in Puerto Rico, but in a strange way, she felt like she still was, just a different version of it._Where is everyone? What am I doing here?_

**1 Day BEFORE**

"What information did he give you?" a man, tall and lean with a dark look and air about him asked the East Indian Trading Co. Officer who had just come up from below deck.

"Just crazy babble sir, said something about a prophecy about a person who would help them in there hour of need," the officer smirked, "a pirate savior, can you imagine?"

The taller man didn't return the smirk and a hard edge drew up into the man's eyes, making the officer very nervous, "Did he mention where this person would be or a way to get to him?"

The look that his superior gave him made the officer inwardly shiver, "Y-yes, sir Mr. Mercer, he said something along the lines that his ship was headed towards Boriken."

"A Spanish island, lovely," the officer heard someone behind them. He turned and quickly saluted the gentleman rising from below deck. "Thank you, Lieutenant Daniels, tell the captain to turn towards Boriken, but not to port there."

"Yes, Lord Beckett." Daniels turned to go to the stern and report his orders to the Captain, leaving the two gentlemen to discuss any further business.

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to signal the Dutchmen, sir, instead of going there ourselves?" Mercer asked warily. "We're not certain if this is actually a person or some sort of creature."

Beckett took a sip out of the tea cup he was holding and gave a small, yet sinister smile. "The Dutchmen is on its own order, rounding up as many pirates on the ocean as possible for the hanging."

Mercer nodded, "what about the pirate who gave us the information?"

"Oh, we'll need him, unfortunately."

"Yes, sir."

**Back at the Beach…**

After dozing off for a moment, Amia sat back up and decided to wrap up her ankle to help it heal quicker. Amia looked in her pack for something to try and wrap it in but could find any type of cloth except the set of good clothes she had bunched up on the bottom of her bag. _Well I guess this dress is already messed up anyways_. Amia grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped off a strip of the bottom of it with her teeth, the only sharp things she had with her. "Eh - Yuck," she spitted out and after a moment or two, she had her ankle wrapped.

_Alright, now let's try to stand._ She slowly raised herself, balancing on one foot looking a bit foolish and gently putting weight on her ankle. "ow.. ow.. ow..' she said with each attempt. She cursed at herself realizing she was going to need to find some sort of stick to make a makeshift crutch.

Amia plopped back down and took a sip from her water bottle. _So what now?_ She stared out at the water and to her surprise saw a ship in the distance. _Oh wouldn't it be lovely if I had something to light a signal fire. _After a moment though, she realized she had no idea who else inhabited the island and what would happen if they saw it. _I think I'll just take a nap, rest a bit, and then decide on whether to into the island or not._ She grabbed her jeans and shimmied back into them before she put her pack under her head for a few quick Z's.

As she got herself situated on land for her nap, she wouldn't have seen the longboat coming in to shore. And, she would be fast asleep when the soldiers on the boat would land on her stretch of sand, with the orders to bring her in, willingly or not.


End file.
